


This Is The Best

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [72]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coming Out, Contented Spock, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy McCoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bliss, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: It seems like everything is the best to newlywed Spock.





	This Is The Best

**Author's Note:**

> It's June, the month for brides. But love is timeless and knows no season. All it needs is an excuse to put stars in the eyes and love in the hearts of two lucky people.

This is the best, Spock decided as he anticipated the apple’s juicy crunchiness. He was eating more than normal, but he was newly married and deliriously happy. 

This is the best, Spock thought as he entered their quarters. To think that they could openly live together and not have to deny their love was a miracle that continued to amaze him.

This is the best, Spock thought as he slipped into bed beside the sleeping McCoy and snuggled next to him. 

McCoy opened his eyes, smiled, then leaned in to kiss Spock.

No, Spock thought happily. This is the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
